A lilly among the Weeds
by Fateindisguise91
Summary: After so many years of bad press, being torn down multiple times, deaths and yet continued devotion, Freddy Fazbears Pizza is rebuilt with some massive updates. The animatronics are given considerably more thought put into their design and even get a new one added to their ranks. Bonnie finds himself enraptured by her. Rated M for language and mature content throughout some chptrs
1. Bonnie

Bonnie

She was so...good. God, it was like watching an angel on the stage. The old Pizzeria had gone out full force on this one, trying to regain their once good name and keep the now older generation coming back. Lilly was what they had needed...and she made sure their money had not been wasted. Bonnie tilted his head some, watching as she performed one of her many pre-scheduled numbers. He had almost forgotten about the little kids eagerly trying to get his attention. When lilly came on...when the bright pink curtain pulled back, revealing the sleek animatronic, updated with all the latest tech...he found himself enthralled.

Of course, she was a slight contrast compared to the others. In more ways then one. Although they had all been updated utilizing funds Lilly herself brought in, they were hard pressed to be as keenly designed as she was. For one, she was not an animal...but human looking. She was meant to be a doll. Her hair was curled like Shirley Temple, the ringlets bouncing with every motion she made. Her lips were painted pink, her cheeks had the trademark little circles of blush carefully applied to them, as was common for most dolls that needed to truly stand out. Her eyes were large and a soft shade of brown, framed by big lashes with glitter on them. She wore a different outfit daily, depending on the song.

Right now though, he found himself staring at the shapely legs, covered in stockings and high boots. Since it was Easter, she had been donned in a pink jumper, with a fake rabbit tail and ears course with the human-like bust she supported as well, he was not the only male staring either. It made him rigidly hard, but he was forced to think other thoughts so as not to...embarrass himself infront of the children. How inappropriate that would have been. Freddy would have thrown a fit. Her 'Bunny Hop' song was coming to an end, the kids eagerly following along with her dance, laughing and screaming in delight. She had a little stuffed, animatronic versions of all of them dancing behind her. These, as far as Bonnie was concerned, were the only ones who didn't get off the stage to move around...but it didn't stop them from throwing insults across the way to Foxy when it suited them, angering the pirate to the point that he threatened to leap across and kick his minature selves ass, to which rude gestures were often the response. In truth...it was all comical.

"Now hop to the left, jump to the right, turn around and shake your tail all night! There we go, let your inner bunny show. Ooooh, there we goooo...let your inner bunny show. Raise your hands to the top!...And baby...you're doing the bunny hop!" The song ended on an old fashioned fifties guitar solo before it ended, the lights around her went dull and she stopped moving. The curtain closed as the kids screamed and clapped, calling for another. But her show was done for the day. Bonnie almost agreed with the children. He wanted an encore.

Thankfully for him though, Lilly was like the rest of them in the sense that she got to walk around and interact. His gaze lifted to watch the side door she would appear from and he felt his mechanical insides jerk a bit when the announcers voice came over the loud speakers. "Boys and girls, Ladies and Gents, here to celebrate a very special Easter with you and hand out a few easter goodies, straight off the Bunny Hop train...LILLY!" Bonnie stood a bit straighter, once again feeling his internal gears whir as he begin to heat up. When the door opened, the heat expanded.

The kids were overly delighted by her presence, a basket dangling from her arm. "H..h..hey kids! Its m..me! Li..lilly! And booooy have I g..got some t...treats for you!" Bonnie frowned. He had never heard her skip while speaking before. At night, when the place closed, and they were left to their own devices, he usually did maintenance on them all, making sure parts were in place, voice boxes werent choking on cake that had been shoved down into the wrong spot by overly eager, sticky hands covered in the stuff. But his thoughts cleared when he realized she was moving towards him.

Panic set in and he turned, ready to flee, until he realized children were now clambering eagerly around him. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Lilly smiled as she approached, leaning against him briefly. "M..my they r..r..reeeeeally love you d..don't they?" He felt himself warm again, internal fans kicking on to maintain him and prevent him from overheating and shutting down. "Not as much as they love you. Er...whats wrong with your voice box?" She blinked, then smiled. "I...Im not s..s...ssssure honestly. I th..think something might be looooose. You'll look at...atttt..it for me l..later right Bon?" God, how could he say no? "Of course Lilly..whatever you need." She beamed, clearly pleased, then turned her attention bac to the kids surrounding them. "A...allrighty kiddos! Bonnie the Bunny h..here is g..going to help me pass out these S..ssssuper awsome East Eggs Ch..chica helped us make!"

Bonnie started, a bit thrown off. "I...I am?" She glanced up at him, but rather then reply he still only got that smile. "He s...sure is! Now...lets gets...started...whose first?!" Bonnie closed his eyes briefly. Of course she would want him to help. It was Easter...he was a bunny. It went hand in paw. Or something like that. He could hear soft laughter coming from the main staged direction and shot a glare towards it, noting Freddy and Chica had stayed up there, out of the sticky grip of children. This was not a bear or chicken holiday...it wasn't even a Foxy holiday apparently, as after his single show for the morning, the pirate had yet to reappear from the safety of his cove, all of them leaving Bonnie to it. Or perhaps it was simply because they knew how much he liked Lilly.

Cursing them all inwardly, he picked up one of the eggs out of her bakset, looking it over. It was plastic and filled with little prizes inside, wrapped in colorful paper with all their images on it. Sighing softly, he forced a smile on his face and turned towards the first child. "Happy Easter..." Reaching for the next egg, he paused when her hand landed ontop of his at the same time, their intentions matching. Lifting his eyes, he met her brown ones with his own and swear he saw the rounded dots of her blush glow in response. Pulling back, she picked up another egg and turned to hand it to the child reaching out for it. Bonnie continued to stare for a moment then coughed, and turned his attention back to passing out the eggs.


	2. Just Once

Just once

The day ended on a fairly high note. The last birthday party of the evening went off without a hitch. Bonnie wanted to collapse in relief, but all he could do was sag against the stage. They were still looking to find a night guard, but so far, even with all its updates, nobody had tried to break in. With how awful this places past was, Bonnie doubted anyone would ever come near it in the evenings again. But regardless, they were more then happy to have it to themselves. Everyone shifted out of day time mode, groaning as stiff joints popped and kinks were worked out.

Freddy and Chica finally left the safety of the stage, dropping off of it heavily. Bonnie remained where he was for a moment, setting his guitar down. His gaze drifted hopefully towards Lilly's stage, but she had already stepped off and had dissapeared into the little room that was built beneath it for her costume changes. However, that didn't mean it was entirely silent. The moment Foxy opened his cove, the four little animatronics that served as Lilly's backup dancers instantly set into him. As far as Bonnie was concerned, they were the only ones who didn't move around off stage at night.

"Hey...Hey Mic...Mic..what d'ya call a Pirate fox what sticks its hook into a light socket?" The little stuffed Feddy minature rubbed his chin for a moment, glancing at Foxy, then shrugging. "I dunno Bee, what DO you call a pirate fox who sticks his hook in a light socket?" Bonnies minature cackled. "An idiot!" Foxy snarled and raised his hook threateningly. "Argh, I wouldn't be so keen to always be crackin' them jokes ye little bastards!" His own minature snorted then turned towards the big headed one that served as Chicas. "Hey, hey Crackle. Whats red, white, and dumber then a bag of rocks?" Crackle pondered it for a moment. "I dunno Fritz, what?" Fritz jerked his arm in Foxy's direction. "That guy!" Crackle cackled, causing Foxy to growl low in the back of his throat. "Allright, I got one...I got one." The tiny chicken cleared his throat. "A pirate fox goes into a bar and tells the bartender 'Ahoy mate, I needs me 99 yo ho ho's and a bottle of dumb!"

"ARGH THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE SONS OF BITCHES!" Bee waved a hand in his direction. "Whatcha gonna do? Stump us? Hey, Mic, whats a Pirate read?" "I dunno Bee, what?" "Pirate island". "Oh, he must be 'Hooked' on phonix!" Foxy felt his internal servers twitch. "Oh har har, ye little twits are SO hilarious, I almost busted me eyepatch laughin'. You just wait , one O' these nights, Im gonna kick yer arses." Lilly finally came out from her side door, smiling faintly. "D...don't be so me..me..mean to Foxy g..guys. They d..don't mean any harm Fo...foxxxxxxy..." The muppets smirked in his direction. "Yea...we don't mean no harm. We're sure we can work something out. Ya know...we would be more then happy to spare a hand. We'd ask for one in return, but looks like you can only afford one. Hey, maybe sometime we'll get you 'hooked' on us and 'patch' things up and one day we can see 'argh to argh'."

Foxy let out a frustrated cry of annoyance, before turning and stomping off down the hall. Lilly shook her head before spotting Bonnie and making her way over to him, leaving her muppets to hurl insults after the pirate and crack up about them. "H..hi Bon..bonnie. Do you thin...think you can fix my voice b..b..booooox now?" Bonnie jumped, startled. "Oh, er, of course Lilly. Theres a tool box in my room. We can go there if that's ok?" She nodded and he slowly climbed off the stage. "Hey! Hey rabbit, you get any good reception with those ears!? We're missing our shows." Bonnie ignored the muppets, walking with Lilly down the same hall as Foxy had stormed off down earlier. "S...sorry about theeeeem. I tried...tried..trrrrriiiied getting them to behave but its sssseeeeeems to be falling on deaf ea...ea...ears."

He glanced down at her, seeing the apologetic expression on her face and shook his head. "Nah, it's ok. A few bad jokes wont bother me much. I've..uh...seen much worse." He didn't know if Lilly knew about the pizzerias past, but she had never questioned it so he supposed, she either didn't know...or didn't care. From what he understood, they had gotten her from an elderly couple whose son built various robotics for private collectors. Lilly had been meant for a private show in Europe, but the new owners of Fazbear Entertainment had purchased her instead, needing a new act for their new location. They had hoped a more human looking one would attract the older generation in a bit more. Turning her into a doll had been suggested and the theme stuck, the muppets being added to give her show a bit more attention.

Acts often consisted of song and dance numbers, conversing with Foxy across the way in Pirate Cove...which is where Bonnie supposed a lot of the insults came from...or introducing the others while her show powered down. Making their way to his room, he glanced down at her. She was smaller then the rest of them, life like in her fluid motions. He saw it on stage too. In fact, he had missed his que more then once watching her during songs, annoying Freddy, who in the end had decided switching their positions around was the best way to go about it. Now Bonnie was stuck standing where Chica usually stood, allowing his attention to be more focused on playing.

Feeling himself warm some, he opened his door for her, allowing her to step in ahead of him. "W..wow...I've never bbbbeeen in any other r...room besides Chiacassss kitch...kitchen." Bonnie smiled faintly. He didn't want to admit nobody else had ever been in here either..besides Freddy once in awhile. For the most part it was simple, a mattress served as a bed, not that he needed to lay down to sleep, and posters lined the wall of the band. Old ones, from previous locations. He watched her as she padded up to one of him. "Y...you look soooo...d...d..different." Her fingers traced over it gently. "Yea...these were...from years ago. A lot happened during those times. We try not to recall them often but...uh...ya know...shit happens." She nodded, then chuckled, the sounds warped due to her broken box, when she spotted him in another poster. Bonnie felt his temperature rise in embarrassment. "Uh, shit, don't look at those ones Lilly." She laughed softly again. "B..but you look so c..cute like that. Like a little...t..toy..."

He shook his head, refusing to acknowledge those days. The old toy versions of them had been decomissioned ages ago, but their empty bodies still sat in the lower basement. Management had been pondering using them for another side show called the Toy Brigade, given their smaller bodies. "You know, origionally they were going to be used as your backup dancers." She seemed surprised by that. "R...reeeeeally?" He nodded, moving up behind her. "Yea...since they were small. But it would have meant taking Foxy out of pirate cove to expand your stage. In the end they just destroyed an old party room and gave you those little...uh...darlings from the prize room. They just made your stage higher to accomodate your costume room beneath it."

He tilted his head to stare down at her a bit. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her then and there, pull her to the bed and expose everything. He would have happily loved every inch of her body. "Hey, we should really get that voice box fixed." Slowly, she nodded in agreement. "Y...yea I guess so." Moving to his bed, she lay down flat, turning her head to watch him curiously as he fished out what tools he needed. A screwdirver..hell he would have much preferred screwing her. No! No that was...that was a bad thought. A very bad thought. He had work to do. He would probably need a wrench. An image flashed behind his eyes, his fingers tangled in her hair as he wrenched her forward, her mouth sliding down his- Shit, what the hell was wrong with him? No..no..focus Bonnie. Another vivid image presented itself, with her on her hands and knees as he took her from behind, her voice echoing as it called out his name.

"B...bonnie? Are yo...yooooou allr..right?" The rabbit blinked and glanced down. His hand was curled around his stiff shaft. He hadn't even felt it slip out. "Uh...yea...hey...do me a favor? You know where your power switch is right?" She nodded slowly. "Ye...yea. Behind my ear." "Uh...good...go ahead and power off for me. I don't want it to hurt you while I fix it. Just incase the damage is more then we think." He waited, until he heard the metallic click and glanced over his shoulder. He watched her eyes flicker then go dark before her body relaxed. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed, before moving over and sitting on the bed at her side, still rigidly hard. But he only hoped if he ignored it, it would go away on its own.

Carefully, he pulled the synthetic skin around her neck away, revealing a small hatch that covered her voice box. Unscrewing it, he gently lifted the panel and set it aside, peering inside. As he had figured, a bolt had come loose. It held down the small disk that served as her voice and recorder. As carefully as he could, he retightened it and did the same to others, just incase. "Allright, lets see..." Giving the disk a litle spin, he listened as her voice filled the room with her opening.

"Hey kids! Welcome to Freddy Fabears Pizza, the best place in the world for Kids and Adults alike!" He smirked slightly. A montra that had been used for ages...and at one point in time had not been so true. "My names Lilly and Im the newest addition to the Fazbear gang. But I'm not alone! Meet my boys, Fritz, Mic, Crackle, and Bee! Say hi boys!...But of course not Crackle, we aren't going to be able to entertain everyone by ourselves! I think I see that scallywag of the Sea, Captain Foxy in Pirates Cove. I hope he dosn't come after MY booty!" Bonnie chuckled. No, that would never happen. "And over yonder on the main stage, I think I see our fellow singers, Freddy Fazbear! They should call him Freddy Fab-bear! Next to him is the best dark pizza cook this side of the mississippi river, Chica Chicken! I bet people just go Cluckin crazy for her food. And next to her, my personal favorite, Bonnie Bunny. I do love a man who can play guitar, and he's handsome to boot!"

Bonnie paused. He had never heard her entire opening before. It was usually to loud and noisey to hear it all. She thought he was handsome? And he was her favorite? A flushed heat crept across his body and he quickly set about putting her back together. His hand started to move towards her power switch but he stopped. Her lips were slightly parted in her relaxed state. Swallowing, he couldn't help himself anymore. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to hers gently. "Bonnie?" Jerking upright, the large rabbit whirled around. "Freddy! I...I was just...Lilly she...her voice box was...not working and I was just...I...uh...fixing it..." The bear was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his broad chest. One brow was quirked. "Yeeeea...I can see that." In his startled state, Bonnies finger had clicked on Lilly's power button and her eyes opened and closed slowly before she smiled, turning her head some. "Hi Freddy. Oh...Bonnie, its not skipping anymore." Freddy smirked. "Yea, Bonnie is really good with that stuff. Now come on, we have the nightly meeting to get to. Unless, Bonnie, you intend to stay and lubricate Lilly's voice box a bit more?"

Bonnie flushed angrily and picked up the wrench, chucking it at the bears head. Freddy laughed and dodged it before turning and walking off. Bonnie got to his feet, hastily following after him. Lilly frowned, a bit confused. Lubricate her voice box? What in the world did that mean? Getting up, she followed after them, a little lost on the matter.


	3. After Hours

**Hullo everyone! All rights belong to FnaF creator...cept Lilly...shes mine.**

 **M for Mocha hot mature lovin and sailor cussin**

 **The song (that I changed a little) that Lilly sings is Bath Water by No doubt and obviously the song Bee, Mic, Fritz, and Crackle sing is Good Night by BEP but not really XD**

"My..she certainly does have quiet the..er...ass...assets! Assets...to be pullin' that attire off, eh lad?" Foxy glanced sideways at Bonnie, then reached over and gently closed the rabbits open jaw with his hook. Bonnie blinked slowly. "Uh, yeah...yeah she does." It was about an hour after closing, but an adult party had rented the space for a few hours...and Lilly was their main attraction. The managment had been excited to test out some of her less..kid friendly...outfits. The tiny shorts and cropped top was typical human clothing. The others had been given the option to serve food and drinks, while Chica cooked in the kitchen. Bonnie could hear her cursing as she struggled to quickly learn new items other then pizza. She had been particularly appauled by the chicken wings and had refused to touch them. But the food seemed to be the last thing on the humans minds as they watched Lilly do something called 'twerking', which consisted of moving her behind in a rather enticing motion to some song that seemed mostly about asses. Even her muppets had been stunned into silence.

Foxy purred, admiring the female with both eyes, having flipped up his eyepatch to watch carefully. 'Research' he had told Bonnie when the rabbit had questioned why he was out of his cove. Bonnie,of course, didn't believe that for shit, and couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy he felt. It didn't help that the humans were treating her like some...cheap ass floozy either. A low growl rumbled in his throat, but he did his best to contain it. Both males were leaning against the stage, their gazes following her fluid motions with keen interest. The previous nights meeting had gone well enough..amid the barage of Lilly's muppets interrupting Foxy anytime he started to speak. "Tis a bit of a blessing to see those damn little bastards she loves on silent fer once",the fox murmured. Bonnie chuckled. "She would kill you if you ever hurt one." The pirate sighed. "Aye, I know. But don' be surprised lad, if'n ye come to find their vocal cords snipped one day. "

Bonnie smiled faintly to himself, before letting his gaze wander back to the stage, only to be startled by Lilly standing in front of him. "L..lilly! I...shit, you scared me." She chuckled softly. "Aw, Im sorry Bonnie. I just wanted to tell you how well my voice sounded today. I was concerned it'd be skipping like that forever." Leaning up she kissed his cheek, causing him to flush. "Foxy! I wasn't expecting to see you out." Foxy grinned. "I be doin' some research lass. On the more...adult...things this place has to offer late at night." His gaze swept over her body slowly. Bonnie clenched his fist. Damn pirate. "Oh, well. It's quiet fun. The party is very nice to me. Their friend turned twenty-five. She's the nicest of them all...anyway, my next song is starting, I'll see you two after?" Bonnie nodded, causing her to beam as she turned to return to her dressing room. Foxy whistled softly. "Aye...th' boot in this here place has definately improved from the old days."

Bonnie sucked on his front teeth to keep from slugging his companion. "There's tons of booty here...Chica..." Foxy scoffed. "Nay lad..Chica is female, sure...but she's not THAT." He pointed his hook in Lilly's direction as she nuzzled one of her muppets...much to Bonnies annoyance he realized it was Fritz, Foxy's minature double. Foxy continued, not realizing his words were further serving to infuriate the rabbit. "Chica got a more feminine look ta her, but Lilly...ah...Lilly is a lass any man can be fond of. Even our kind. Even ye can't say ye don' see the men droolin' over her during the day. She might wear a bit more coverin'...but there be no doubtin shes a woman, synthetic or not. And damn they did good when they made her."

Lilly's next song and dance started up and Bonnie almost moaned aloud when she came on. It almost seemed unfair. No man made creation should have looked this good. Chica had been given curves and a slightly more feminine bust to distinguish her as a female character, but as Foxy had said, nothing was comparable to the Lilly. Her muppets had been fitted with instruments of their own and when the music started up, Bonnie swallowed when he found her gaze fixed on him, firmly and unwavering. Half lidded and seductive, her gaze bore into him as she sang.

"You and your museum of lovers, a special collection that wows no others. My simpleness dragging, by my own admission. And the bags are, much to heavy. In my, unsecure condition, my pregnant mind is fretful with envy. But I still love to wash in your old bath water, love to think that you couldn't love another. I can't help it, you're my kind of man. Ooooooh...oooooh."

Bonnie remembered to breathe. He inhaled slowly, taking in her sweet scent. It was a smell he was familiar with, because it was only unique to her. She dabbed a tiny bit behind her ear after shows, claiming it served to make children less intimidated by her, since she wasn't a furry robot like they were. Everything else melted away, leaving him and her. The stage lights were focused on her slim body as it moved, her gaze never breaking away from him.

 _Bonnie...Bonnie my love._

She was reaching for him and he reached out in turn. Her fingers slipped into his, warm and gentle. Pulling her close, her body molded perfectly to his. When he looked down, he was startled to find her naked, breasts pressed against his furry chest. _Bonnie...I need you...take me...right here..right now._ Oh he wanted to..he wanted to so bad. **Lilly...I...**

Her expression softened into a smile. _It's ok Bonnie...nobody is looking...take me...Bonnie...Bonnie..._

"Bonnie?...Bonnie!"

The rabbit blinked, snapped out of his daze. Foxy was staring at him, slightly perplexed. "Ye allright lad? Ye got all..weird on me." Bonnie glanced at the stage. The party was ending and Lilly was cleaning up, giving the usual speal about being happy to have them and to come back and see her and her friends soon. He swallowed then nodded. "Yeah...I'm...I'm fine. Just dozed off for a sex...sec! I mean...sec..." Foxy gave him a look that stated he wasn't sure but shrugged it off in the end. He grinned as he approached Lilly. "Aargh, Miss Lilly, warm me old pirate heart to see such a fine lass as yerself doin' so well. Mayhaps I can help ye clean?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, that's ok. Bonnie already agreed." Bonnie snapped his head up, surprised. Foxy made a noise of dissapointment. "Ah, allright then lass. Call if'n ye need anything." She smiled and nodded. The fox growled and turned, shooting Bonnie a look before clambering up onto his own stage to pout. Bonnie watched him go, before approaching her slowly. "Hey, Hey Mic...Mic...whad'ya call a Fox who gets cock blocked?" Mic rubbed his tiny bear chin. "I dunno Bee, what?" "A poor sap who aint up all night to get fucky." Bonnie smirked. The jokes were poor, but for once, amusing. Lilly had her back to him, wiping one of the tables down, humming softly.

The closer he got, the more of her scent he could catch small whiffs of and it made his eyes flutter. "So...that was some party." She chuckled and glanced sideways at him. "Mmh, almost as fun as the kids ones. You know, I wasn't meant to be for children. Obviously." She waved a hand to indicate her considerably more adult friendly appearance. "Big boobs, dark skin, Im pretty sure I was meant to be a sex toy of some sort for some overly rich pervert in Europe. Vincent put a lot of thought and time into me. When he died...his parents needed the money. They put me through my paces. They sold me to a traveling carnival. " She moved around as she spoke, throwing things in the trash. Bonnie did the same, listening with interest. "I worked there for ages, mostly as a host for their freakshow...guess I was a bit of a freak myself. "

Bonnie growled softly. "You're not a freak Lilly." She laughed softly. "I know...but back then, I sure felt like one. Not many sentient animatronics roaming around. Vincent wanted me to feel...really special. And I did...when I came here. When FE bought me, I couldn't wait. You have no idea how nervous I was. I mean...what if you guys didn't like me? I was so different. A HUMAN essentially." She sighed. "My first show was so nerve wracking. It was the first time the public would see me...and the first time you guys would see me." The purple rabbit recalled that day,it was so vividly clear. The pink sparkly curtain had parted and they had honestly expected to see the retrofitted Toy Brigade standing there. But instead of the agonizingly cute plastic versions of themselves, Lilly had been standing there, dressed in suspenders and a pink plated skirt with a white t-shirt emblazoned with her own cartoonish face on it. He laughed, causing her to glance at him. "That's right...you had Bee with you. He was a puppet then."

His minature self had not been able to move save for its eyes and mouth, while Lilly held it up through a special slit in the back of its head and made a dummy act out of it. Lilly's show had consisted of cracking crude jokes and singing off key songs until managment had realized she made better profit if she could move off stage like the rest of them. He chuckled. "Man, I remember being so bummed when they took you offline to redo everything. And when you came back...with back up dancers no doubt...it was...kinda like seeing a really old friend again after ages." He blushed faintly and reached for an empty cup, stopping only when her hand landed ontop of his. Their eyes met briefly, much like they had during the easter egg hand out.

They stared at one another for a long moment, smiling faintly, before a heat unlike anything Bonnie had ever felt before suddenly overtook them both at the same time it seemed. His mouth claimed hers hungrily and he pressed her down onto the table, careful not to put his entire weight on her. Her legs went around his middle and he moaned, the sound slightly muffled by her lips covering his. He didn't even hear the muppets singing to themselves. "Oh we gotta feelin...that tonights gonna be a good night...cuz Bonnie and Lilly are fuckin' just right...and its gonna be all in sight..." Lilly pushed him back with a small gasp for air. "Perhaps we should go to your room..." Grinning wickedly, he picked her up. "I agree..." The muppets groaned in dissapointment as they walked by.

Foxy watched from behind his curtain, a small growl escaping his muzzle. His eyes glowed in the darkness as he watched the rabbit walk by, Lilly's arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling back, he yanked the curtain closed entirely, annoyed.

 **AN: Hopefully the chapters are enjoyable. I realized, reading back, some minor mistakes in ch. 1 and 2 and will fix those eventually. Word pad dosnt tell me about spelling errors and what not.**

 **A little more about this story, it is mostly Lilly and Bonnie with some jealous Foxy thrown in(possible threesome? eh...maybe). Also, Im painfully aware Lillys muppets are horrible pun and joke makers, but thats the point lol. Lilly is not a stripper, but as she mentioned was origionally meant as an adult only animatronic so it makes sense for her to be used in after hour adult only parties while the others wander or look on freely. This is my first FnaF fic so hopefully Im doing well enough. If I do, the others will get their own little loves (even Foxy). I pretty much write based on w.e music Im listening to at the time, so...yay for inspiration! (4 minutes by Madonna between Bonnie and Lilly anyone?)**

 **Be nice and Enjoy!**


	4. What I want

**SMUT AHOY! Ye have been warned!**

 **All rights go to FnaF creator, but Lilly is mine. Rated M...for Mega Lovin and angry pirate cussin**

This was what Bonnie wanted. This was what he had wanted for ages. The trip down the hall to his room was one full of stumbling over things, his lips locked firmly against Lillys. Once they did finally reach it though, he all but kicked the door open, the both of them tumbling down onto the mattress. Pulling back,he stared down at her. "Lilly, are you sure? I..I don't want to hurt you." She chuckled softly. "You won't hurt me Bonnie. I'm not a human. It's Ok." Reaching up she touched his face gently, caressing his furry cheek. "I wan't this." He inhaled slowly. She wanted it...right...good. "I, um, I've never...done this before so..." She chuckled softly. "Don't worry...neither have I...but we can learn together."

His eyes glowed faintly in the darkened room as he peered down at her. Right, they would learn together. Sometimes it was hard to remember Lilly was not human, despite her looks. Of course she hadn't done this before. What was the human term for it? Virgin...that's right. Closing his eyes, he let his head dip down, kissing along her neck lightly before sighing. "Learn together...sounds...good." Her fingers curled into his, the earlier heat they had felt lowered to a light simmer, allowing them to fully focus now. He made slow work of ridding her of her clothing. Sitting back a bit, he drank her in. Laying naked before him, there was little way to tell Lilly wasn't human, besides the occasional soft whirring noise her insides made when she moved. A soft blush spread across her cheeks when she realized he was simply staring.

"Bonnie?" Blinking, the large rabbit snapped out of his daze then grinned and attacked her mouth again. "Your beautiful",he murmured, tracing a finger down between her breasts. "I don't know what that Vincent fellow had in mind for you when he built you, but I'm damn glad you ended up here." She chuckled softly, closing her eyes and sighing when his finger dipped even lower, sliding between her legs and cupping her gently. Even more so when a single digit pressed forward, causing her to groan and arch upward. Bonnie felt his entire internal system spark and sputter at that single, delightful sound. He couldn't wait anymore. Lilly raised a brow, observing with some interest as he repositioned them both, pulling her legs up onto his shoulders. She felt his length prodding at her opening and was mildly interested in the fact that they were even equipped with such things. As if sensing her unspoken question, Bonnie let out a breathless laugh. "Some perverts sick version of a joke. Giving animatronics meant for a kids pizza place male and female organs. I mean, we can't have kids, but we sure as hell get aroused and we...finish...I guess you could call it. Among other things."

With a soft grunt, he pushed forward, feeling himself slide into her with ease. Lubricant was no issue thankfully. Lilly closed her eyes, moaning softly. Bonnie leaned down, resting his forehead against hers as his hips picked up a steady pace, working himself in and out carefully. Her lips pressed up to meet his and he sighed into the kiss. This was what he had wanted...and now he was getting it. He wouldn't have changed anything.

By the door, pale golden eyes watched in envy. A shuddered breath slipped free, and the mechanical arm gripping the slick organ pumped steadily, following the pace set by the large purple rabbits hips. A tongue darted out, lolling as its owner panted. Foxy did his best to keep quiet, not wanting them to hear. When Bonnie flipped Lilly over onto her hands and knees and set about taking her from behind, the pirate stiffled a moan, his gaze dropping down to the firm, large globes that now hung free, unrestricted, the peaks perfect little dark rosy buds. He wanted to be in there, behind her, having her call out his name. He wanted to be the one she came to...came with. He wanted to feel his insides heat up, like they did when she laughed or touched him in any manner. And then he wanted to feel that same heat explode inside her, while she gasped and begged for him to never stop.

The image made him whimper, his head thumping back against the wall as he watched, noting the way Bonnies considerably thick girth slid in and out with such ease. He wondered if she was as tight as she looked. He wondered if the skin felt as real as he suspected it did. So many desires he had, and it pissed him off to no end knowing Bonnie was the one taking her, Bonnie was the one she had chosen to give her affection to. BONNIE. A low growl escaped his muzzle. With one last intense huff, he gripped his stffened shaft tighter, feeling something warm and wet leak down over his fingers, making his fur slick. Shaking it off, he readjusted his pants before pulling away from the door and quietly making his way back to the dining room. Quickly, he glanced at Lillys stage and with some relief saw the curtains around it were pulled shut, her ungodly little dancers illuminated only by a single light.

He could hear their voices, indicating they were busy. "Eeeeeh, ya got any threes?" "Nah, go fish." "Shit..." With a smug smirk, the fox clambered back into his cove. Tracing his hook down the front of his bare chest he sighed. "Aye, twill be soon enough ye get yer chance with her Foxy lad...Bonnie be damned. No other lass will do, and that thar booty be mine. Oh, aye, it all be mine. No big arse purple bunny will keep me from that. No no...Ol' Foxy is just as charmin' and always gets what he wants in th' end. " He grinned to himself. "I be comin' fer me booty lad..just you watch."

 **AN: Never fear, Captain Foxy be here...to handle all booty plunderin! Hmm, anyway I hope this was clean enough for standards...I will admit I am an erotic adult writer and I am not used to my smut scenes being so...simmered down lol But I think I did well enough. Now come RP with me in the seven seas and it be another story mate! XD Also, I was so tickled to finally have gotten a review, a follow, and a fave! Thank you so much, it meant a lot! Im always keen to read other peoples stories and share my love for them, so to have it done as well, even better. Now if only I can get that much desired Fan art...ah! Anyway, hope ya all enjoy, more to come soon.**

 **Also, I have not decided how I want the animatronics to look...Im torn between them looking more Anthro/furryish with the internal workings of robots and how one might think they look. But regardless...in the end folks will imagine them as they see them. I'll figure it out.**


	5. Hidden Treasure

It was Sunday. The pizzeria was closed, allowing its inhabitants a moment of peace. Bonnie rolled over in his sleep, oblivious to his empty bed. Freddy sat in the dining room, tidying things up, as was common with a deep seeded OCD of sorts to make sure everything was in its place. Foxy sat on the edge of his stage, polishing his hook fondly, while eyeing the sleeping muppets across the way wearily. Chica was in the kitchen, tending to a vast array of pizza recipes. A small, old fashioned TV sat in the corner and she watched the woman on the screen with rapt attention, noting the way she rolled out dough, kneading it gently. It was an odd thing, but she had spent so many years doing the same thing, that finding anything to do besides cook seemed absured.

Lilly, however, had taken the time to wander, exploring parts of the building she rarely got to see. She recalled Bonnie mentioning animatronics that had been decomissioned sitting in the basement and admittedly, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Glancing around to make sure nobody else was looking, she quietly pushed the basement door open and moved down the rickety steps. They creaked under her weight and she gripped the wall, silently praying they didn't give out out beneath her suddenly. That would have been awkwardly difficult to explain to the others. She winced at the thought and shook her head, glad once she reached the bottom.

Searching the wall for a moment, she finally found a switch and flipped it up. "Oh wow..." The lights flickered on, illuminating the darkened space. It was like being in another restaurant entirely. An abandoned stage was at its center, followed by a smaller one off to the left hand side. Lilly approached slowly, curious. It was dusty down here and she felt her internal fans kick on to filter it out as she walked. So far though, she was a bit dissapointed. The other animatronics Bonnie had stated were supposedly down here weren't on the stage. "Huh...maybe they were scrapped. Pity...I would have liked to have seen...oh." Something else caught her attention and she eagerly moved towards it. An empty golden suit was leaning on one of the tables nearby. It resembled Freddy in appearance, but seemed to lack the ability to move. Almost as if someone had started to repair it, then forgot to finish.

Her interest grew, as it was the only sign of anyone having existed down here. Slowly, she reached towards it, wondering if perhaps it really was empty, or maybe it was just sleeping. Before her fingers could brush against the side of its face, another hand curled around her wrist, halting it. A body pressed against her from behind as another hand slid up to press against her mouth. Eyes wide, she felt her internal components stall, fear slipping through her like a cold ice. "Don't move...don't scream...don't touch anything. What the hell are you doing down here?" Eyes wide she did her best to keep her panic levels down, but it was becoming hard. She could feel everything beginning to seize then heard her captor curse softly. "Hey...hey! Don't go limp on me dammit, I need to get you back up stairs. You shouldn't even be down here..."

Lilly closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Slowly, the things that had started to lock up relaxed and she flexed her hand, much to whoever was behind her relief. Slowly, she felt them begin to turn her. An expression of shock passed over her features. The rabbit she had seen in the old pictures on Bonnies wall was staring down at her through half lidded, green he was most definately not as small as his purple counterpart had claimed. Instantly she begin to hyperventilate again and his brows snapped together in annoyance. "Wait I-" Lilly felt something spark inside and she instantly blacked out, everything shutting down all at once. The rabbit muttered darkly under his breath. "Fucking bloody hell..."

He eased her body down, suddenly aware she was considerably heavier then he would have thought for a human. "What did you do?" Jerking, the rabbit whirled around, startled to find a bear standing behind him. He was smaller then the Freddy upstiars, almost cheery looking in appearance, though he had a frown etched upon his features. "N..nothing! I swear. She was going to touch him and I...I stopped her. She freaked out and she just...passed out." He finished a tad lamely, ears twitching as he scuffed a foot on the ground. The bear quirked a brow, and moved closer, inspecting Lillians unconcious face carefully. "It's Sunday...she shouldn't be here. The place is closed. I think...they still close right?" His companion shrugged. "I dunno...I guess. Only ever get to peek outside when THEY aren't wandering about."

The bear pinched the bridge of his nose then stiffened when he heard voices. Both animatronics quieted, listening intently. "Their looking for someone...",the rabbit whispered." They could hear their counterparts calling a name.

"Lilly!?...Liiiiiilly?! Shit, where is she?"

"Lass? Well, she can't just have dissapeared now can she? Taint nothin' round here ta do. Mayhaps she be playin' hide and go find."

"She's a bit old to be playing that Foxy. Lilly? Lilly, love, its time to come out now, you're worrying Bonnie." "Gee, thanks Chica. Tell the whole world how I feel about her." "Oh Bonnie, it isn't like its not obvious. We all heard you two last-" "Chica! Shut. Up."

"Stop it you two, look, we searched the security room, the managers office, the lounge, the back rooms, back stage, her dressing room...theres only one other place..."

Silence met this statement. The two males sitting beside Lilly exchanged looks then glanced back when the handle to the door suddenly begin to turn. The rabbit bit his lip, glancing back at her. "Why in th' bloody hell would she go down thar?" "She's a curious sort and can't keep her nose out of places!" The door opened and they both quickly scattered, leaving Lilly where she was. Peering out from their hiding spot, they watched as four figures came down the steps slowly. "Ugh, I hate coming down here, its so gross and dusty", Chica whined, carefully stepping down the steps as they groaned under the combined weight of the robots moving down them. Bonnie snorted. "Dust is the least of our worries...I just hope...wait...wait! Lilly!"

Bonnie almost toppled them all over the banister as he rushed over to the unresponsive female. "Lilly, Lilly! " His arms slipped under her, lifting her up as the others joined him, frowning at their surroundings. "Shit, she went offline. Lilly, sweetie, wake up please. What the hell did they do?" Freddy made a noise, glancing around. "I doubt they did anything to her...she probably glitched and her systems just twitched out. A quick reboot and she should be fine." His gaze landed on the Golden suit sitting not to far and he grimaced before turning and waving them back towards the stairs. "Come on...lets get her back up to the dining room. I don't want to disturb anyone..." Foxy snorted. "Oh aye, wouldn' wanna disturb the little darlins. Lets be done here...b'fore tha' other me shows up. Ye know how much he creeps me out."

The two hidden males watched as they carried the unconcious woman back up the stairs. Freddy paused, glancing behind himself once more, before closing the door. Creeping out from their hiding spot they exchanged looks. "She wasn't human?", the rabbit asked softly. "But...she looked just like one...she was...an animatronic?" The cheery Freddy copycat rubbed the back of his neck. "She was way to pretty to not be real...I think...I think we need to get her back down here. Talk to her. See where she comes from, how she got here, why she stays, why they love her so much it seems. I...I'm curious. Real curious."

 **AN: I added the toy animatronics! Atleast Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. Toy bonnie I adore but I have not figured out what to call him (ive seen Blu, Bon Bon, Bon, etc...but he's a manly man and needs a manly mans nickname lol And yes Mangle is a dude in this, because, in my opinion, since he is foxys opposite, it means he's a male. The toys are just glammed up and made to look more attractive to kids, hence his weird makeup. Even Rolfe Dewolfe had blush. Aaaaanyhoo...enjoy!**


	6. Be Ours

Bonnie stroked Lillies face gently as he peered down at her, the concern evident on his features. He had a cool cloth Chica had given him to place on her chest, a mild attempt to cool her systems enough that she could shift out of her shut down a bit faster. What could she have been doing down there? It worried him. She had once expressed a desire to explore before, but had always assured him she would never go poking around anywhere dangerous.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, but they quickly snapped open when he heard her inhale sharply. Glancing down, he found her bright eyes peering up at him, clearly confused. "B…bonnie….what happened?" The rabbit shifted closer, cupping her cheek gently. "You shut down. We found you in the basement…" Her brow furrowed for a moment, then cleared. "That's right…I…was curious. I went down and….I saw that golden Freddy sitting on the table….I went to touch him and….someone grabbed my hand. He told me not to move, or scream, or touch anything. Like he was worried I would wake the suit up or something." She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. "When I turned around I was staring at…you. But blue…"

Bonnie stiffened a bit. "Lilly, that's not really possible. Most of…THOSE…guys were turned off ages ago. I told you that." Lilly shook her head slowly. "No Bonnie, it was you, just blue." She pointed at the poster across the way, where a bright, shiny blue version of Bonnie with rosy cheeks played guitar. The one he had begged her not to look at. "That you to be exact. And he wasn't alone. I may have shut down but I still take in everything…it's a backup mode in case something happens while I am out. Listen…" Voices begin to fill the room, concerned and irritated.

" _Fucking Bloody Hell…."_

" _What did you do?" "N…nothing! I swear. She was going to touch him and I…I stopped her. She freaked out and she just…passed out._

" _It's Sunday, she shouldn't be here. This place is closed…I think. They still close it right?"_

" _I guess…I never look out unless THEY aren't wandering around…."_

" _LILLY?!" "They're looking for someone…shit…"_

The voices cut off to be replaced by scrambling feet and then the sound of wood creaking. Lilly peered up at him. "See? I don't know who the second voice was, but the first on was the other you. Bonnie, please believe me, I'm not lying. I really did see him." Bonnie sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but sadly…he recognized that voice…in fact he recognized both of them. Freddy had to be notified. "I…I believe you Lilly. For now, just lay down. Rest." She nodded and lay back, albeit a bit reluctantly, her eyes closing once more. He smiled and smoothed her hair back from her face before getting to his feet. He had to find the others.

As he passed by, Bonnie didn't even notice the little jerk of the basement door as it was yanked partially closed. When he passed, the door opened, and a single green eye peered out. It watched Bonnie disappear behind the main stage before drifting towards the direction he had come. The powder blue rabbit pushed the door open a bit wider, glancing around and listening intently for anyone. He didn't hear the usual annoying chatter. That worked for him. As quietly as he could, he pushed the door open a bit more and slipped out, retracing Bonnies footsteps back towards his room. He had a small plushy in his hands, a gift of sorts. He wanted this second meeting to go much better than the first. The plushy was a child's toy, but it had always brought comfort to those who needed it, and they had assumed she was no different.

Rounding a corner, he paused, listening again, before quietly approaching Bonnie's door. Pushing it open a crack, his gaze scanned the room until it settled on the smaller figure lying on the mattress, curled up and sleeping, or so he assumed. "Hmm, she is tiny.." Lilly blinked slowly, hearing the voice and instantly recalling it. Slowly, she turned her head to stare at the door, peering at the rabbit standing in it curiously for a moment. He seemed as surprised as she did and coughed nervously. "Ah….hi? I…doubt you recall me but…" "You're the rabbit from the basement…the other Bonnie." He winced, as if the name annoyed him. "I prefer Benny, but sure. Other Bonnie works too…Toy Bonnie if you want to be accurate. Can I come in?"

Lilly shifted, moving herself into a sitting position. "I don't see why not. What are you doing up here though?" Easing into the room and shutting the door just enough behind him, Benny moved closer, holding out the plush. "We felt bad scaring you…and…admittedly were a bit curious. You're not human…are you?" She smiled at the little doll…it was a tiny version of Freddy, but its cheeks were red and it looked cuter. At his question, she shook her head. "No…I'm not. Im an android essentially…human animatronic…however you desire to put it. We all have mechanical parts inside…and thank you. This is lovely. The muppets will enjoy this." He quirked a brow…a feature she noted Bonnie lacked, but he remained silent. He had no idea what a muppet was, nor why they would enjoy the plushy. But who was he to question anything?

Lilly watched Benny for a moment, looking him over now that she could full view him. He was smaller than Bonnie for sure, but typical of most of them, much taller than her. His fur was a bit dirty but the powder blue tone beneath was easy enough to distinguish. The round circles of blush on his cheeks were akin to her own, but much more vibrant and apparent. Though honestly it was his eyes that caught her attention the most. They were green, hidden beneath a half lidded gaze. His bowtie was red, but patchy and faded in color. In fact it was untied and hung half-heartedly around his neck, as if he just couldn't be bothered to retie it.

"So…Your name is Lilly? I uh..heard the others calling you. Seemed real worried. Look, I want you to know, we weren't trying to hurt you or anything. That's not us, despite what our…bigger selves…might think. I was just trying to protect you. Touching Fred isn't the smartest thing…he's not really stable. And trust me, getting him to sleep for a decent amount of time is a feat in its own right." Lilly tilted her head curiously. "Fred…oh you mean the golden suit. So he is alive?" Benny shrugged. "Kinda….but not really. His situation is…hard to explain honestly. He was the first one…him and another fellow…but we don't know where he's at. Something happened with a kid…he bit him on accident or something…he didn't mean to though. After that, they brought in those guys…but they didn't last long…kept glitching. I don't know much about that year. They were pulled though and we came in." He had moved closer as he spoke, until he found himself sitting on the bed beside her. The idea of being so close to a human robot was fascinating. "After that, they brought us in….but uh…something was going wrong…so…we got scrapped too….at the same time some bad stuff went down…kids went missing…it was bad…bad bad bad…they didn't think kids would relate to us anymore…so they put those guys back in….fixed them up, made them a little more…neutral . You know….not so intense looking. We got moved to the basement and forgotten about." He looked down at her hopefully. "But then here comes you….you could be our new companion."

Lilly recalled something Bonnie had told her the night before. About the Toy Brigade. Something about the decommissioned animatronics in the basement that had been meant for her stage. But putting them in had meant removing Foxy permanently. She had been intended to be their new companion. Still though, it was one thing when it had been intended and never happened, but another when she stumbled upon them on her own. And the others seemed oddly intent on keeping these particular halves hidden beneath the floor boards.

Before she could say anything, they could hear voices coming up the hall once more. Benny bit his lip and glanced around. There wasn't really anywhere to hide. Lilly saw the panic in his face and stood, moving to the door and shutting it, using her weight to keep it from budging a bit. The door handle jiggled and Bonnies exasperated "What the hell…?..." issued forth briefly. "Lilly, open the door. We need to talk." Benny stared up at her, clearly unsure of what to do. Lilly beckoned behind him, towards the closet. "Hide in there. When they go you can sneak out." His expression softened some before he stood and, as quietly as a ghost, slid into the closet, leaving it open just enough to peek out. Bonnie jiggled the handle again. "Lilly!" "Hang on Bonnie, I was just…er…shaking out my clothes…they were covered in dust."

Benny felt his internal gears stall and sputter when she abruptly removed her top, exposing succulent breasts and a very feminine shape. She wasn't human, but damn they had modeled her after one hell of a female. His tail wagged slightly, green eyes glowing as he admired the slender frame. She was a beauty. Hugging the discarded clothing, she opened the door and Bonnie's expression changed. He cheeks became flushed and he abruptly blocked Freddy from seeing. "Oh, you weren't kidding." Lilly chuckled. "Why would I be? Just give me a second and I'll meet you two out in the party room, Ok? Promise." Leaning up she kissed the rabbit's nose and he sighed, before nodding slowly. "All right Lilly."

She waited until they had moved back and their footsteps faded before she looked back at the closet. "I have to go talk to them…most likely about you and whoever else is alive down there…but it should give you a chance to slip back without being noticed. Um…I'll try to come back down sometime…visit and…thank you, for the plushy I mean." Smiling, she pulled her top back on and slipped through the door, leaving it open enough for him to leave without drawing attention to himself. Benny waited a moment, wanting to make sure it was utterly clear before leaving the closets confines and moving to the door. Peeking out, he watched the sway of Lilly's hips as she walked and felt a stirring down below that he hadn't felt in some time. As quietly as he had come up, he made his way back to the basement door, opening it and silently moving in, making sure to shut and lock it behind him. The steps creaked as he moved down them, trying not to make too much fuss. Once at the bottom, he scanned the darkened room, moving his hand along the wall until he found a light switch. A quick flip and a few, pale yellow fluorescent lights sputtered on. Sitting at one of the tables in the center of the room, two male animatronics glanced up at him. One was a smaller, more cheery looking version of Freddy. His top hat had a red band around it, and the bright red dots on his cheeks matched Benny. The other was a white and pink fox that was supposed to be the upgraded, kid friendly version of Foxy, though he was less an animatronic and more a pulled apart body. One of his eyes was missing, attached to a spare head napping on the table at his side.

The toy Freddy shifted some. "So? Did you find her?" Benny nodded, settling beside them. "Yea…and damn is she good looking. But I think that purple me has some kind of relationship with her. She took the gift…and she said she would come back down to see us. They know we aren't inactive anymore Jasper…" The foxy made a noise. "S…so? Wha…what do we d….do then?" His voice had a faint overlay of static to it and his voice box was obviously scratched and catching in some spots. Jasper rubbed his chin for a moment. "We wait…and we see what she has to say…they seem fond of her…if she understand us…they might too…so…we just hang out…like we always have. And we wait." He nodded firmly before getting to his feet and padding off. Benny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right…come on Frank…lets go try to fix Chickpea…maybe we can actually get her online this time."


	7. Friendly Games

The pizzeria was silent for once in what felt like ages. The main stage was empty, the others having gone to have a discussion about the recent incidents happening. Lilly had been left alone, her curtain pulled and the lights behind it dimmed. She had been standing casually in stand- by mode since her last show, mostly because she was a little irked at the others. They had not approved of her excursions into the basement. Bonnie had not been able to look at her properly, though he had felt the intense stare of death she had fixed him with for most of the meeting. But now, with the silence growing, the lights of her stage flickered, the pink curtain illuminating.

Lilly blinked slowly, straightening from the stupid pose she had been stuck in most of the day. Her eyes glowed faintly before it faded. Turning her head she stared at her Muppets, who all returned her look with equal understanding. She watched as they all slowly stood, disconnecting themselves from their usual stances. Legs that didn't usually move save for dancing worked carefully before they filed off the stage, dropping off onto the floor below. Lilly followed, her motions stiff. She wasn't used to not moving off her stage at all, but it was a part of her 'punishment' for breaking pizzeria rules. But she had promised Benny she would come see them, and she would be damned if she broke it. "You four be careful…." Bee smirked, taking up a stance on the other side of Foxys stage. "We ain't scared of them Lilly. We can handle anything those big us throw our way. Don't worry. We promised we would let you get your night with them hidden ones down stairs." Mic grunted softly. "We got this…"

Fritz and Crackle nodded in agreement, making her smile. "I owe you guys. I won't be long." Giving their heads a gentle pat, she moved over to the basement door and eased it open before slipping in. She made sure to shut and lock it behind herself. She moved down the steps carefully, hearing them creak beneath her. It took a moment before her eyes adjusted to the darkness, but once it did she could faintly make out the old stages outline ahead of her. Her eyes glowed faintly, allowing her just enough to see by and illuminating a few feet in front of her. "Benny? Benny are you down here?"

Lilly tilted her head, listening some. There were voices coming from the stages back. A quick glance around showed her nobody was about, not even the golden body she had seen before that they had stopped her from touching. Curiosity drove her to clamber up, footsteps quiet as she eased across the stages surface. The voices were hushed, but sounded generally amused with whatever they were discussing. Pushing the curtain aside, she peered behind it, finding the setup similar to the one Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie had up top, except there was more clutter about, mostly props and streamers, a few empty picnic like tables with chairs, and an assortment of other random odds and ends.

Her gaze settled on one of the tables, where she took note of the three animatronics gathered around, a game of cards apparently going on. She smiled upon seeing the blue rabbit, his back to her as he tossed what was obviously a good hand into the middle and collected the small pile of golden tokens in front of him. "Full house…I win this round." The other two sighed. "Dammit Benny, every time. Let Franky deal this time, I swear you give yourself winning hands on purpose." The annoyed tone came from a smaller, cheerfully colored version of Freddy sitting to Benny's right, his top hat sitting on the table and his bow tie undone and hanging around his neck casually. Benny smirked, fluffy tail wagging a bit. "You're just mad I'm really good…but fine. Here Franky you deal….and keep your extra head down."

Lilly watched on with interest as a white and pink fox…she could only assume this was meant to be Foxy…snorted and collected the cards. "I don't cheat with him if that's what you're thinking. If he had his own hands, he would play too…." It took Lilly a moment to realize the fox was not quiet…as put together as the others. His body was mostly internal components, resembling a slinky almost. He was hunched over his cards though, and it was in this position she took note of the extra head laying on the ground, seemingly bored. Only one of its eyes was illuminated, set into a half lidded expression at the moment. She could see all its teeth and the metal extension to the foxes endoskeleton that kept it attached.

It wasn't long before another animatronic came out, carrying two pizza boxes. It was a smaller, brighter version of Chica. Where the chicken upstairs was lacking a fairly feminine appearance, this one was curvy and more accentuated in the right places. Her eyes were large and framed by long lashes, her bust covered by a rather dirty bib with faded writing on the front. Her cheeks had pink circles on them and her expression was considerably cheery. "Here we go boys…fresh out of the oven. I even found some new toppings to throw on it. Had to sneak up to the kitchen to get them…but it should be worth it." She set them down off to the side and dusted her hands off before padding back towards what Lilly could only assume was a kitchen of some sort.

Benny grunted. "Damn I get tired of Pizza…." The Freddy look alike grimaced, but took a slice regardless, probably more out of politeness and habit then actual desire. "Yea..well…when we don't have much else, we deal with what we do." The fox chuckled. "But we don't even technically need to eat it Jasper." Jasper shot him a look. "Technically true…but if we didn't, Chickpea would be offended. And you wouldn't want to offend her again, would you Franky?" Franky shook his dismantled head. "No…not again. Anyway, let's play. Put the coins back in the middle Benny." While they spoke, Lilly had been moving closer, still silent on her feet. The head sitting at Franky's feet was watching her carefully, uncertain if what he was seeing was real…or another headache induced illusion. He had a tendency to suffer from short circuit sparks. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if what he saw was an actual thing or simply brought on by the odd condition that came from being separated.

But when Lilly stopped and bent to inspect a prop, he was now certain what he was looking at was a true to life woman. A human woman at that…a drop dead gorgeous woman. "Hey…uh…Franky….you….you see what I see?" Franky blinked his only other working eye, the one still actually attached to his head, then tuned out for a moment, briefly tapping into what his extra head was observing. It was a weird, but handy trick he had to admit. "Holy shit…is that….is that a…a girl? Sweet cakes look at the bust on her. What in the world is one of those doing down here?" Benny blinked, confused on what his companion was talking about, before turning his head. His surprise was evident. "Lilly!"

Lilly stopped, dropping the torn plushy she had been looking over in her startled state. "Oh! Benny…I'm sorry. I…er..I forgot you guys were here for a second. All this neat stuff is just laying around…" Jasper quirked a brow, recognizing the woman from before. "Benny? You, uh, wanna explain?" Benny flushed, the red circles on his cheeks glowing. "Um…yeah, sorry. Guys, this is Lilly. She's the…uh…animatronic from upstairs…the one that lives behind the pink curtains we always see from the door. I….uh…went up to see her…and she agreed to come down and…well…see us instead." He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed by having forgotten to tell his companions about his little visit. Franky felt his tail wag some. "Animatronic? No way…she's too damn perfect." Lilly chuckled, bemused. "I am…I was created for an adult show in Europe by a really smart guy before he left for college. I was sold by his parents to a carnival and….Fazbear Entertainment found me and brought me as an extra show." Benny coughed lightly. "We were supposed to be her extras…back up dancers." Lilly nodded. "That's what Bonnie said…but I guess they figured smaller, squishier versions were better and didn't require taking out a whole stage. So its Lilly and the Muppet Squad." Franky frowned. "What the hell is a muppet?" Benny flapped a hand. "They're like…plushy versions of the ones up top…bout the size of small kids though. Big heads." The fox rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Huh…weird." Jasper had remained silent so far, observing Lilly quietly. She was a beauty; there was no doubt about that. Seeing her in the light made it clear now, whereas before he hadn't been able to fully take it in given the dark room and how rushed they had been.

"She shouldn't be down here Benny ",he finally stated after a moment. "If they see she's gone, they'll guess where she is and come blame us." Lilly frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "They don't own me you know. I can go where I please. Besides…my boys are keeping watch. Anyone objects…they take care of it. I mean…they don't hurt them but they keep them from trying to drag me back up. Besides…your game looks kind of fun. I was hoping I could join?" She smiled and the bear felt his cheeks heat. Nobody should have been that dazzling. Franky and Benny fixed him with curious looks, silently wondering if he would agree or make her go back. After a moment, Jasper sighed. "Fine…but we only got the three chairs so…." Lilly smiled, pleased. "It's ok…I'll share with Benny. If that's ok?" The rabbit blinked, his ears flattening a bit. "Oh…uh….I mean…sure you can, I…I don't mind but…oh…" He trailed off when she beamed and suddenly settled in his lap, wriggling a bit until she was comfortable. "There…I won't peek at your cards", she assured him, as Franky set about dealing the hands out.

Benny shifted beneath her, feeling his body respond to the warm weight on top of him. Lilly leaned forward a bit and he found his eyes drifting downward, the little pleated skirt she was wearing riding up just a bit to expose the little pink boy shorts beneath…and the firm, well rounded cheeks of her ass as the fabric cupped it just right. Holy shit, he wasn't sure who had made her, but damn had they done an amazing job. The longer he stared….the longer his arousal became painfully obvious and he swallowed, staring down at the slightly engorged tip, inches from pressing against her firm behind. It had been so long….so damn long. Chickpea had helped them all out when it was at its worst…but nothing was comparable to this. And it was evident he wasn't the only one. Franky had taken the opportune moment to allow his additional head to peer up at the firm behind, his tail wagging and his own stiffened organ protruding from his lap under the table. He gripped it stiffly with his free hand, the other holding his cards.

Jasper on the other hand had a frontal view, Lilly's perfect cleavage exposed just enough to make something unfamiliar stir in the bears desires. He had never wanted something so…desperately in his short lived life as he did then. "Uh…um….shit…I…forgot what we were doing for a sec," he muttered, shifting uncomfortably. Lilly glanced up at him and grinned. "Playing cards…were you guys playing anything in particular?" All three males exchanged looks then quickly blurted out ," Strip poker!" Lilly blinked then laughed softly. "I've never played before….so I might lose a lot…but that's OK…games of any kind are still fun. So lets see...how does this go?" There was a soft, collective moan of appreciation at her naivety to the game at hand. One could only be so blessed.


	8. Jackpot!

"I think I won again…"

Three groans followed this statement before Frank tossed his cards into the center of the table. "I fold, for someone who has never played before winning three rounds in a row seems a bit like bragging." Benny smirked, patting Lilly's rump. The woman was beating them solidly at their card game, having only lost enough rounds to free her of her top and shoes. "Maybe we just suck…" he commented airily, enjoying the weight on his lap. His erection had gone down enough to focus, but the pink tip still protruded some, as the act of watching her remove what little clothing she had on had been erotic in its own right. Jasper, on the other hand, was fully erect, his gaze occasionally drifting down to the supple globes held only by the thin scrap of fabric that made up her bra.

"Oh, I wouldn't say you guys sucked…it is kind of hard to lose at strip poker when you don't have much on to begin with." Lilly smiled, collecting her tokens and placing them into neat little stacks. Their bow ties and Jaspers hat were around her neck and on top of her head, mementos of her many won rounds. Benny chuckled and gently wrapped his arms around her middle, leaning up to nuzzle her neck. "True…ah, but you are better than we would have thought. Promise to play again?" She smiled and nodded. "Yea…I think I can swing that. I suppose I should get back up top though…" The rabbit moaned in protest. "But you promised to visit…it's only been an hour at best. Look, we have tons of stuff down here to show you…come see…" He set her on her feet and stood, moving over to the far end of the stage. Lilly watched curiously, and then beamed when he returned with a mic and a guitar. "See? We can play a song."

She caught the mike when he tossed it to her and nodded to the others. Chickpea trotted out from the kitchen, excited as she slid into a piano chair. Frank hummed, moving over to an old drum set that had obviously seen better days while his extra head snaked its way over to a trumpet. Jasper sighed. This was just going to attract attention from unwanted sources…but a quick glance at Lilly and that abundant chest of hers and he grimaced, leaning forward a bit to hide his excitement. Once content it was going down, he stood and moved over to pick up an extra mic from the floor. "Pick a song Lilly, we'll follow you", Benny stated, tail wagging some. "We can adjust to anything." "Something new age preferably", Frank muttered, finding his sticks and twirling them. "Getting kind of sick playing those stupid kid songs over and over."

Lilly thought for a moment, trying to decide on a song they could easily follow. "Oh, I know. Its not new age, but it's a good one and I like it." Benny grinned. "Anything you want. It's been ages since we had someone else to sing with." Lilly smiled, and moved into an acceptable spot. Frank kicked a box nearby and the spotlights sputtered to life. Jasper blinked, clearly not used to being under such bright lights anymore, then grunted and nodded to the others. "Ready?" Benny nodded, bouncing in place.

Lilly smiled then took a deep breath, before her internal files picked out the song she wanted. "Come on babe, why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz. Im gonna rouge my knees, and roll my stockings down. And all that Jazz. Start the car I know a whoopie spot, where the gin is cold, but the pianos hot! It's just a noisy hall where theres a nightly brawl! And all that jazz!" Behind her, the toys picked up the temp easily enough, much to her delight. Benny grinned at her, his own delight evident.

Upstairs, Bonnie frowned, his ears perking a bit. He glanced towards Lillys stage and his frown deepened. She wasn't there. His gaze drifted towards the basement and a low growl of frustration escaped him. Damn her, and damn those little suckers downstairs too. Moving towards the door, he stopped, finding his path blocked by familiar figures that weren't usually off their stage. His miniature version crossed his arms over his chest, foot tapping the ground.

"Now just hold it right there bunny boy, we promised Lilly we would handle you's guys and we keep promises. You aint going no where." Bonny stared, his annoyance growing, before his ears flattened. "Listen here you little shits, she has no business being down there. Those things…" Mic coughed, moving to solidly stand beside Bee. "Thems guys down there wanna see Miss Lilly too, and you aint about to ruin her fun. We promised." Bonnie grunted. "Promises can be broken, look, what do you guys want? Tokens for the arcade? Pizza? Some of those plushies?" Fritz quirked a brow. "I think he's trying to buy us out boys…" Bee smirked. "Get him." Bonnie blinked, then yelped as he was promptly tackled and sat on.

Lilly grinned, sitting on Chickpeas piano now, listening as they played another of her favorite songs from the musical she was fond of. Frank was sitting in a chair, a blonde wig covering his extra head. Despite the thing having its own voice, the fox was throwing his voice through its voice box, a neat little trick she had to admit. "Oh yes they both reached for the gun, oh yes oh yes oh yes oh yes they both reached for the gun, for the gun. Oh yes oh yes oh yes they both reached for the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, both reached for the gun!" Lilly laughed, clapping her hands. "Wonderful! Oh man, you guys do really do pick up quick." Benny pulled her from the piano, hugging her close. "You would be surprised what we can still do. But uh...hey…I really wanna show you something special. If you don't mind?"

She peered up at him then shook her head. "I don't mind. Show me…" He smiled and glanced at the others, before leading her off. "You know, I didn't think you would come…I mean…I thought for sure you would blow me off as some crazy robot or something." His ears twitched as they walked, moving to one of the back rooms. Her head shook briefly. "Of course not…the others treat you like…some big dark secret. How come?" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Probably because we replaced them for awhile…guess they were super pissed about it. Some of my parts are Bonnies you know. He really hates me for it."

Turning some to make sure she was still behind him, he paused at a door then gently pushed it open. Lilly peeked around him, then gasped softly, awed by what she saw. Benny's room was filled with old memorabilia. Pictures from the bands high time covered the wall. Old guitars in various colors and designs were hung up on the wall. A bed sat near a wall, made up mostly of pillows and old blankets. Plushies of the toys sat on a shelf, as well as other little trinkets. A large party box sat in the corner. This caught her attention the most. "Oh wow, that's the biggest present I've ever seen." The rabbit blinked, seemingly surprised to see it there, before his brows snapped together. "I was wonder where he moved it…uh, hang on. Don't….don't go knocking on it or anything." He gently pushed her behind him, moving over to the large, brightly colored box. Lilly watched curiously as he knocked on the lid and stood back, waiting for a moment. Waiting patiently, it seemed to take forever before the lid opened slowly and what had to be the oddest looking being she had ever seen slowly emerged. It was like looking at a mime. She remembered seeing pictured of the black and white silent performers once in a book back home. Slender body parts unfolded carefully, stepping out of the box and moving to the floor carefully. It was taller then Benny by a good foot and a half, slim and elegant in movement. The mask on its face had two long, purple streaks beneath its eyes…or rather, the dark spaces where its eyes should have been. Red lips were etched above and below the wide, smiling mouth…but it was quickly evident the silent mask was capable of expression as the smile shifted into a frown.

" What the hell Benny?" Benny made a noise. "What the hell indeed! The hell are you doing in my room? I said you could leave your box in here while you cleaned, not live here Marty!" Marty crossed his arms over his narrowed chest. "You SAID as long as it took and it is taking longer than necessary. I can't just sleep on the floor rabbit. That might be fine and dandy for Fred but not for me. I…uh…who is that?" He had suddenly spotted Lilly behind him, staring openly. Benny sighed. "Lilly, shes an animatronic from upstairs. She's visiting and I was HOPING to show her something…uh….special…so….you gotta go! I- hey!" He was abruptly shoved aside as the….puppet?...doll?...Lilly wasn't sure how to describe him….pushed past him, collecting her hand and kissing it gently. "You don't say? Lilly, such an elegant flower. It could be among weeds and still hold its composure. And down here, you were surely among weeds. How lovely to-oop!" Benny pushed him from behind, steering him towards the door. "Great, thanks. Charm her later, I need some alone time. Now shoo!" Marty sighed, allowing himself to be pushed out. "Fine, fine. I will simply snatch her up after you are done shoving your carrot stick into her." Benny stopped, then sputtered and shoved him forward. "I AM NOT SHOVING ANYTHING INTO HER!"

Slamming the door shut, he whirled around then jerked when he found Lilly standing a bit too close behind him. "Shoving a carrot in me? Is that why you brought me down here? To have sex with me? Like Bonnie did?" The blue rabbit shook his head panicked now. "I...uh…no…no that's not why I…I mean as much as I want to I….but I didn't…um….uh…wait…what are you…are you….mmph…" His green eyes slid into a half lidded expression as warm lips pressed to his. His hands slid up to grip her around the waist, before he finally pulled back, panting a bit. "Lilly I didn't bring you down here to…have sex…I mean I'd like to…god Id like to. You are utterly erotic and perfect and just…damn sexier then you should be for a robot but….I just wanted a companion. If only for a bit. We have no one but each other down here and to find you is like….like winning the lottery. I mean, Chickpea helps us out but…it isn't the same as…feeling someone. Your just….I don't know. I'm sorry…"

She listened to him talk for a moment then smiled and took his hand, leading him to the bed. "I understand. It can get lonely…and with more males here then females…I mean…even I get kind of sad sometimes. It's nice to be with others." Sitting down, she pulled him with her and smiled, reaching up to cup his face gently in a palm. "I wouldn't mind...letting you feel me. Only if I can feel you too…" His mouth opened some, surprised by her words. She would let him…? Her hand drifted to rest on his thigh and he instantly felt his cock stir. She was going to let him…oh sweet baby Freddy….she was going to let him.

 _ **Hi everyone! Im so glad people are liking this. Work is endless what with the Holiday season so I have been tired, but I finally got the creative kick to write this chapter. Side notes of course:**_

 _ **The songs are from Chicago and all rights belong to them, but I do love those bits.**_

 _ **Lilly was built to be an adult friendly doll, so sex kind of comes naturally to her.**_

 _ **I love benny, Im just going to point that out right now**_

 _ **Puppet is a male! In my rp, Marty is gay and likes men. But I think in this he will be Pansexual and love a person regardless of sex. But no he will not have lemon with Lilly. Just flirty comical relief.**_

 _ **Keep up the reviews, Follows, and Faves. I love seeing them also, I am so into fanart XD Maybe I will get big enough to attract such an honor. Anyway, till next time!**_


End file.
